


梦游症

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 搬到AO3，是梦中性爱梗（）
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	梦游症

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、NC-17，米英Only，是国设！和鄂季老师聊了聊，最后还是想试着写写康！我居然这么快就写NC-17了咋回事啊（  
> 2、稍微借用了兰丸老师的《眠り男と恋男》里梦游症的设定，但我去搜了搜，似乎真的有这种梦游症！好像叫作睡眠性交症，症状大概就是患者会在梦中与别人上床，可是醒过来自己却完全不记得，或者会以为只是自己做了个春梦x  
> 3、这篇并不长！但我真的好久好久好久没有写车了，我已经不会写了！虽然我每天都很菜但今天的菜指数飙升（泪  
> 4、没啥好说的了，总之就是我真的好菜，只希望大家不嫌弃（再次泪

阿尔弗雷德意识到了亚瑟的不对劲，收回了手，但为时已晚。亚瑟摁着自己的腰，疼得眉头紧皱，嘶嘶吸气，觉得自己的膝盖都在打颤，几乎都要跪倒在地了。他从没想过这会有这么疼——好吧，他的确想过，事实上今早醒来时他已经觉得浑身酸痛，但不是这样，在会议室的走廊上，被精力旺盛的年轻超大国美国一巴掌拍到自己的腰上，这冲击让亚瑟觉得自己本来就被折腾得很脆弱的脊椎差点就被折断了。  
他的手死死地摁着自己的腰，另一只手扶着墙勉强站稳。阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着他，在那双蓝眼睛的注视下，亚瑟觉得自己的脸在慢慢升温，他一边浑身酸疼，一边脑袋里乱作一团，觉得脸和手心都在同时发烫：也许阿尔弗雷德发现了——发现了亚瑟替他保守的那个秘密。  
在亚瑟挣扎着开口转移话题之前，弗朗西斯满脸坏笑地凑过来，说：“怎么，小少爷昨晚去哪里潇洒去了？”  
亚瑟扶着墙的手捏成拳头，狠狠地瞪着弗朗西斯，示意他立刻闭嘴。也许是亚瑟今天的表情比以往要凶狠很多，弗朗西斯意识到这不是开玩笑的好时机，撇撇嘴抱怨着亚瑟的没趣。阿尔弗雷德站在旁边，忽然说：“英国昨晚哪里都没去。”  
“噢？你又是怎么知道的，你们昨晚在一起吗？”弗朗西斯甩甩头发，又冲他露出一个笑容来。  
“没错。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的眼睛却没有看向弗朗西斯，反而直直地盯着亚瑟，脸上有些泛红，“他昨晚在我家的客房睡的。”  
亚瑟匆忙低下头，尽量避免和他有任何的视线接触。阿尔弗雷德没有理会弗朗西斯追问“为什么他不住酒店去你家客房睡”，只是挥挥手，朝亚瑟咧嘴笑起来。  
“老年人如果腰不好就贴点膏药吧！”他说，还装作自己真的很担忧亚瑟似的微微皱起眉头，但嘴角却是上扬的，“说不定中国可以给你推荐几家很好的按摩医院。”  
“你说谁是老年人！”亚瑟扶着墙，他努力让自己直起身子来，气势汹汹地说。虽然全身仍然酸痛得要命，他仍然强咬着牙让自己站得笔直，一边追上阿尔弗雷德走向会议室的脚步。  
阿尔弗雷德一边无视亚瑟的嘟囔和抱怨，一边回头朝弗朗西斯喊道：“法国，快点跟上来，作为东道主我可不允许你迟到！”  
弗朗西斯见他们又恢复了一如既往的相处状态，虽然有些疑惑但仍然耸耸肩，追了上去。

“你今天还可以在我家的客房睡。”  
听到这句话，亚瑟整理文件的动作停了一下。阿尔弗雷德坐在他旁边，嘴里叼着一根不知道从哪里摸出来的棒棒糖，脚搭到会议圆桌上。会议结束得挺早，说明会后的酒吧放松环节必不可少，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥已经在会议室门口等着他们两个了，因为阿尔弗雷德说自己会开车把他们一起拉过去。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，曲起手指敲敲阿尔弗雷德的腿。  
“把腿放下去。”他说，一边把文件装进公文包。阿尔弗雷德并没有听他的，反而用力咬碎嘴里的棒棒糖，把糖果嚼得咔嚓作响。  
“所以你今晚会来吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，一边舔了舔嘴角，“我保证我会把自己反锁在房间里，就不会再跑到你床上去了。”  
“我倒不觉得你家可怜的门锁可以关得住你。”亚瑟朝他翻了个白眼，他抓着自己的公文包，觉得脸上慢慢有些发烫，但明显阿尔弗雷德没有注意到这一点。  
在弗朗西斯和安东尼奥终于等到不耐烦，开始催促他们两个时，亚瑟慢慢地点点头，嘟囔着说：“也不是不行……”  
他想说我不是为了你而是为了自己，但话到嘴边又咽了下去，因为这样听上去反而更容易让人产生误会。

亚瑟的犹豫不是没有原因。他躺在阿尔弗雷德家客房的床上，在黑暗中慢慢地呼出一口气。阿尔弗雷德因为要开车，一滴酒也没喝；亚瑟因为心事重重，只喝了一两杯，但还是觉得嘴里全是酒气，脸上发烫，脑袋也有些晕乎。他在心里提醒自己不要睡着，但最近几天的睡眠不足让他眼皮支撑不住地打架，马上就要黏在一起进行甜美的睡眠蜜月旅行。  
而这一切都怪阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，半夜却被一声巨大的响声惊醒。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看了一眼床头柜上的夜光闹钟，上面显示着凌晨三点。那响声是从他隔壁房间传来的，听上去像是什么东西被强行破坏了，然后掉在走廊上，发出沉闷的钝响。亚瑟仍然困意浓厚，他眯着眼睛，有些迷糊地打着哈欠。  
他的房间门被人打开，那个人朝他的床走来。亚瑟睡眼惺忪，却也没有转身去看这位跑进他睡觉房间里的不速之客。这位私自闯入者钻进他的被子，伸出手来，把他搂进一个滚烫的拥抱里。  
亚瑟嗅到那人身上肥皂的香气，暗自在心里叹气。阿尔弗雷德房间门的门锁估计得更换了，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想，一边悄悄地挪动了一下，靠得离阿尔弗雷德更近些。

这事从大概，几个月前就开始了。几个月前的美英会议，亚瑟原本居住的酒店忽然在登记时出了些差错，导致他赶到了纽约却无处可去。阿尔弗雷德知道了这个情况，慷慨地表示亚瑟可以来自己家的客房睡。阿尔弗雷德家的客房闲置许久，但亚瑟也不是没在阿尔弗雷德家里睡过（还和他遭遇了可怕的幽灵事件，虽然之后亚瑟才知道那只是起床气惊人的弗朗西斯罢了），于是亚瑟答应了下来。  
但在那天夜晚，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地感觉到，有人钻进了自己的被子，解开他的睡衣纽扣，并且有吻落在他的胸口和腹部。亚瑟猛地惊醒，睁大眼睛，发现在黑暗中，趴伏在他身上的不是别人，正是阿尔弗雷德。  
“……美国？”亚瑟开口道，因为刚醒声音还有些沙哑，他一边打哈欠一边说，“你在做什么？”  
房间里有些冷，他忍不住轻轻发抖，一边抱怨一边伸手想拉起睡衣：“你要做什么恶作剧就不能白天再说——”  
他话还没说完，阿尔弗雷德抓过他的手，把他的手用力摁在床板上。亚瑟吓了一跳，定睛去看上方的阿尔弗雷德，发现他居然闭着眼睛。虽然阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟的手摁在床板上，手杵在亚瑟的耳边，表情却看上去很放松，就像是还在睡梦中一般。  
亚瑟意识到了，阿尔弗雷德在梦游。在美利坚化身还小的时候，亚瑟陪小时候的他睡觉时，阿尔弗雷德曾经梦游过一两次，不过顶多就是迷迷糊糊地走到庭院里就会醒过来。亚瑟听说过，强行唤醒梦游中的人可能会造成不好的后果，于是每次亚瑟都悄悄地跟在小阿尔弗雷德的身后，帮他把路上的椅子移开，以免他撞到自己。但除了那两次以外，阿尔弗雷德没有再梦游过。  
但现在，阿尔弗雷德都独立两百多年了，他忽然又开始梦游，而且到了亚瑟的房间里，摁住了他的手。亚瑟呼出一口气，努力把自己的声音放低些，他尽量小声轻柔地说：“阿尔弗雷德……”  
这个称呼就像一个开关。事实证明，这不是一个应该被打开的开关，因为阿尔弗雷德忽然伸手，猛地拽下了亚瑟的睡裤。在亚瑟还没反应过来之前，阿尔弗雷德的手已经顺着他的内裤边缘探到了里面去。亚瑟震惊得几乎无法思考，但又意识到如果此时大喊大叫或者把阿尔弗雷德踹下床，可能都会把阿尔弗雷德惊醒。  
而不知道谁说过来着？把梦游中的人惊醒不是一件好事。神经损伤、情绪缺陷、心理问题……亚瑟记不太清了，但总之在他脑袋转得飞快却没有想出一个解决方案时，阿尔弗雷德的手已经握住了他的性器。  
亚瑟猛地倒吸一口气，就像全身的力气都被抽空了似的，他的后脑勺深深地陷到枕头里。阿尔弗雷德的手心烫得吓人，但不等亚瑟反应，他的手便开始上下套弄起亚瑟的阴茎来。  
这正常吗？亚瑟紧紧咬着下唇才能避免自己因为惊讶和羞耻大喊出声，梦游的人怎么会做这种事——阿尔弗雷德怎么会做这种事？  
“阿、阿尔弗雷德——”亚瑟急促地低声呻吟起来，阿尔弗雷德难道醒着吗？但阿尔弗雷德却并没有出声回应他，而是沉默不语，近乎有些粗暴地撸动着亚瑟的性器。亚瑟被他的力气攥得有些疼，但仍然很快起了反应。他的小腹紧绷，感觉浑身都在发烫，就像脊椎闪过一串电流，亚瑟的呼吸变得愈发急促，他胡乱地伸出没有被阿尔弗雷德摁在床上的那只手，想去抓阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，但阿尔弗雷德的动作停了下来，他的手也从亚瑟的内裤里抽了出来。  
亚瑟喘着气，浑身都开始冒汗，他盯着阿尔弗雷德，看见阿尔弗雷德仍然闭着眼睛。  
“如果、如果这是开玩笑……”亚瑟断断续续地轻声说，“就太过分了，美——美国。”  
没有回应，一向吵闹的阿尔弗雷德忽然沉默，反而让亚瑟感觉非常怪异。但更奇怪的是，亚瑟却没有对此感到任何一丝的恐惧。阿尔弗雷德忽然松开压制着亚瑟的手，他直起身子，跪在床上，把自己的睡裤拉下来一些。那条睡裤是亚瑟嘲笑过他好几次的星条旗沙滩短裤，现在被连着阿尔弗雷德的内裤一起拉下，亚瑟看见他硬挺的阴茎从中弹跳出来，那尺寸让亚瑟暗自咽了口唾沫。令亚瑟感到惊讶的是，阿尔弗雷德居然也硬了。说是“也”，是因为亚瑟很清楚地知道，他的内裤已经被他自己湿漉漉的前端浸湿了。  
阿尔弗雷德的动作稍微停了一会儿，就像是在给亚瑟欣赏眼前这一幕的时间似的。亚瑟也知道，这是他可以逃走的机会，如果他在这时候翻身下床，跑到另一个房间里去，也许阿尔弗雷德就会结束梦游并乖乖睡着。  
但在阿尔弗雷德重新俯下身之前，亚瑟什么都没有做。甚至在阿尔弗雷德拽下他的内裤，让他同样硬得发疼的性器得以解放时，亚瑟还在心里稍微感谢了他一下。阿尔弗雷德的手胡乱摸向亚瑟的后腰，手指在他的穴口摩挲着。同样，亚瑟惊讶得几乎张开了嘴，但他没有出声制止。直到阿尔弗雷德的手指开始在他的穴口处轻戳，亚瑟才终于说：“……等等。”  
令亚瑟惊讶地是，阿尔弗雷德当真停下了动作。他仍然闭着眼睛，轻轻喘着气，眉头却微微皱起来，像是在思考什么。他压在亚瑟身上的身躯烫得吓人，亚瑟甚至可以感觉到他身上肌肉的重量。  
“如果就让你这么继续乱来……我明早就不用去开会了。”亚瑟嘟囔着说，他伸手摸到床头柜，上面放着他带来的身体乳膏，扭开盖子。那份淡淡的玫瑰香气传来，亚瑟用手抹出一些来，伸手探到自己的后面。在阿尔弗雷德面前做这种事让他觉得脸上愈发烫得吓人，但好在阿尔弗雷德似乎仍然在睡梦中，也许他并不会知道。亚瑟一边安慰自己，一边把那些乳液抹在自己的后穴周围。  
阿尔弗雷德忽然动作起来，他伸出手，顺着气味摸索过来，把亚瑟的乳膏几乎舀去了大半。亚瑟心疼得几乎差点大叫出声，阿尔弗雷德的手就伸到他的后穴，裹着乳液的手指探进了亚瑟的穴口。亚瑟深吸一口气，指尖都软了，手里的盒子掉到床上，顺着滚下了床。但盒子掉落在地上的声音却没让阿尔弗雷德的动作有丝毫的迟疑，他的手指在亚瑟的后穴里慢慢旋转，在乳液的帮助下这显得没有那么困难。  
亚瑟紧紧揪着床单，轻声喘息起来，感觉自己的脊背上都蒙上了一层薄汗。阿尔弗雷德就像是意识到这样做没问题似的，他的手指开始快速地抽插起来。亚瑟没想到他会忽然加快速度，几乎轻声尖叫一声，又急忙咬住自己的嘴唇。  
阿尔弗雷德又探进一根手指，亚瑟的膝盖都开始微微发抖，腹部绷得很紧腰却酸软得吓人，也许他应该制止阿尔弗雷德，可他为什么不呢？阿尔弗雷德的手指磨蹭过他体内的那块区域，让亚瑟惊呼出声，身体开始剧烈地颤抖起来。他的性器前端渗出更多的液体，几乎把他的大腿根部都染湿了，同时亚瑟觉得自己的眼角也开始发烫发酸，很快在他眨着眼睛时掉出一滴眼泪来。  
阿尔弗雷德抽出了手指，他朝亚瑟俯下身，滚烫又硬挺的阴茎抵在亚瑟的大腿根处。  
“真的假的……”亚瑟喃喃道，但阿尔弗雷德仍然没有回应他。亚瑟喘着气，感到阿尔弗雷德有些粗重的呼吸喷洒在自己的脖颈和胸口，但他的动作胡乱又有些粗暴，亚瑟只好调整了一下自己的位置，用脚勾了勾阿尔弗雷德的大腿。  
“在这……”亚瑟嘟囔着说，引导着阿尔弗雷德离自己靠得更近些，“天啊……阿尔弗雷德，如果你的确醒着，我一定会把你绑起来扔到泰晤士河里去。”  
这个威胁没有让阿尔弗雷德有任何反应，他只是仍然闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动着，随着亚瑟的引导慢慢地到达正确的位置上。他的性器前端挤进了亚瑟的穴口，亚瑟一边嘶嘶吸气，一边试图让自己更加放松一些。随着亚瑟的引导和放松，阿尔弗雷德那尺寸惊人的阴茎终于埋进了他的身体里，亚瑟觉得自己的眼前都要冒出星星来了。这几乎就用掉了他所有的力气，他瘫软在床上喘着气，阿尔弗雷德就伸出手，掐住他的大腿。  
还没等亚瑟调整完呼吸，阿尔弗雷德就立刻挺动起来，他的动作快速又力道惊人，用力得几乎就像是在把亚瑟往床板里撞。亚瑟差点被他的顶撞呛到，脸上立刻腾升起发烫的红，这温度几乎蔓延到了他的全身，让亚瑟急促地喘息起来。他努力压抑着自己的呻吟，但阿尔弗雷德的每次顶撞都让他几乎要尖叫出声，只能紧紧地揪住枕头，侧过脑袋把脸埋在里面，来捂住他的声音。  
交合带来的水声和肉体碰撞的声响，在黑暗中清晰得几乎在折磨亚瑟的耳朵。阿尔弗雷德的手紧紧地掐着亚瑟的大腿，近乎粗暴地把亚瑟往自己的方向撞，亚瑟怀疑那里第二天会留下淤青，但现在他无暇顾及这些。他的呻吟被枕头阻断而变得发闷，全身都控制不住地开始发抖，生理性的泪水立刻涌出眼眶，把枕头浸湿。亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德粗暴的顶撞中挣扎着伸出手，想去碰自己硬得不行的性器，几乎在他圈住自己的那一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德在他体内发烫的阴茎重重地摩擦过那片区域，让亚瑟立刻绷紧背部弓起腰，射了出来。  
亚瑟重重地跌回床板，黏糊的精液洒落在他胸前，他剧烈喘息着想调整自己的呼吸，但阿尔弗雷德的动作却丝毫没有停下来。  
“混、混球……”亚瑟断断续续地咒骂他，“啊……阿尔弗、雷德……慢、慢点——”  
但阿尔弗雷德仍在不知道哪个甜美的睡眠乡，他的手掐上亚瑟的腰，一边低声喘息一边在亚瑟体内横冲直撞。亚瑟连指尖都在发软，喉咙发干脑袋发晕，眼前几乎有些发白，完全没有力气制止他，只能仍由阿尔弗雷德摆布。阿尔弗雷德又动作了几下，忽然弯下腰，额头抵着亚瑟的胸口闷哼一声，然后射在了亚瑟体内。  
亚瑟脚趾蜷缩，浑身发抖，用力喘着气，努力想让那股触电般的感觉停下来。阿尔弗雷德趴伏在他的胸口，也在喘气，他们浑身都是汗，空气中满是玫瑰乳液的香气。亚瑟眼前发晕，好一会儿才终于回过神来。阿尔弗雷德慢慢地从他体内退出去，然后倒在他旁边。  
亚瑟喘着气，用手背抹了抹自己的眼角，回头去看阿尔弗雷德。美国人急促的呼吸慢慢平稳，甚至看上去睡得非常香甜。亚瑟一边喘气，一边伸手用软绵绵的指尖去捏他的脸，却没有得到任何反应。  
“……真是个混蛋。”亚瑟轻声嘟囔说，脸上的热度却一直没退下去。他伸手去床头柜的抽纸盒里抽出几张纸，撑着浑身发酸的身体，简单地帮他们做了下清理，才拉过被子盖在他们身上。  
亚瑟在第二天早上提前醒来，收拾了一下床上和地上洒落的乳膏，帮阿尔弗雷德穿好衣服，就先去了会议室。  
他在会议室里坐立不安整整一个上午，不敢直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，忐忑得每次阿尔弗雷德一靠近就心脏狂跳。但阿尔弗雷德却好像什么事都没发生似的，在会议结束时，他忽然叫住了亚瑟。  
“嘿，英国！”他说，那开朗的招呼声几乎让拿着文件的亚瑟手腕一抖。阿尔弗雷德走到他身边，说：“今天早上……”  
亚瑟涨红了脸，他低着头支支吾吾起来：“我知道，你也不是想……我的意思是，我也没想到你会……”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我是说，我今早居然在你的房间醒过来了，这是怎么回事啊？我明明记得我昨晚是好好睡在自己的房间里的。”  
亚瑟睁大眼睛，他的脑袋几乎停止了运转，阿尔弗雷德又出声问了好几句，他才终于抬起脸来。  
“什么？”他怔怔地问。  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德跟着重复了一遍，看上去也很疑惑，然后他忽然咧嘴笑起来，说：“噢——英国，难道是因为你想像以前那样和我睡，所以把我搬到你的房间里去了？”  
他不记得发生了什么。亚瑟仔细地看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，里面没有任何慌张的掩饰和说谎的气息，他知道阿尔弗雷德说谎时是什么样子，这大概是身为阿尔弗雷德养育者的优势之一。但现在，他能知道，阿尔弗雷德没有说谎。  
“别自作多情——谁搬得动你？”亚瑟冲他挥挥拳头，“是你……梦游了。仅此而已。”  
“梦游？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地微微张开嘴，“这真奇怪……我可能有两百多年没有梦游过了。”  
他皱起眉来，摸着下巴开始思考什么。亚瑟匆忙地移开视线，讪笑起来：“是啊，你——你真是麻烦死了，忽然走进我房间里来，吓了我一跳。不过你只是爬到床上又睡下了——你还真喜欢客房的床。”  
阿尔弗雷德伸出手，戳了戳亚瑟的眉心：“那你有没有对我做什么不该做的事？”  
亚瑟立刻涨红了脸。不该做的事——那何止是不该做的事？  
“当然——当然没有！”他急匆匆地说，“你、你以为我会想对你做什么吗？”  
他知道自己听上去心虚得要命，于是他立刻转过身，朝阿尔弗雷德摆摆手：“我要去机场了，再见。”  
亚瑟像逃跑一样逃离了现场，这就是阿尔弗雷德第一次梦游事件的结局。有第一次就意味着有第二次，难得的休假，亚瑟收到了马修的邀请，去加拿大度假，却发现阿尔弗雷德也在。他们住在旅馆里一周，几乎每天晚上，阿尔弗雷德都会打开亚瑟的房门，钻到亚瑟的被子里。  
亚瑟一次也没有制止过他，更没有唤醒过他。这直接导致亚瑟在那一整个假期都提不起劲，浑身酸痛还睡眠不足，总是在景区走到一半就坐下来休息，阿尔弗雷德就叉着腰站在旁边，一边给他递矿泉水一边嘲笑他。  
之后还有两次，亚瑟因为会议到纽约和华盛顿时，阿尔弗雷德总是邀请他去自己家的客房睡，到了夜晚，阿尔弗雷德的手就会摸上亚瑟的胸口，解开他睡衣的全部纽扣。有好几次亚瑟在睡梦中惊醒，发现阿尔弗雷德已经把他的性器整个地含进了嘴里。  
梦游的阿尔弗雷德越来越不懂得节制，经常动作粗鲁又抓着亚瑟做个不停，在亚瑟的腰上、腿上都留下了不少淤青，有时候他们甚至要在床上纠缠到凌晨四点才能入睡。但到了第二天早上，阿尔弗雷德又像个没事人似的，对亚瑟微微皱起眉头，说：“我为什么又到你的床上来了？”  
亚瑟的黑眼圈、全身酸痛以及睡眠不足，全都是阿尔弗雷德带来的问题，而阿尔弗雷德本人却并不知道。亚瑟悄悄在网上查询，意识到阿尔弗雷德可能患上了一种很罕见的梦游症，会导致他在睡梦中与人发生性关系，自己却毫不知情。  
亚瑟知道他其实可以告诉阿尔弗雷德这一事实，也可以在阿尔弗雷德梦游时引导他回到自己的房间去，可亚瑟却没有这么做。亚瑟一直企图说服自己，强行唤醒梦游中的人不是件好事，不是吗？  
但事实上，他知道，自己在隐瞒这个属于阿尔弗雷德的秘密，才不是一件好事。阿尔弗雷德一直在梦游期间和亚瑟做爱，而亚瑟却一直没有告诉他。如果阿尔弗雷德最终知道了这件事，亚瑟甚至不敢想象会发生什么。况且，阿尔弗雷德如果对别人也做出这样的事，该怎么办？  
即使如此，阿尔弗雷德在身边沉睡的每一个夜晚，以及浑身酸痛着醒来的每一个清晨，亚瑟都没能把这个秘密说出口。

亚瑟能感到阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇贴着自己的脖颈，胳膊环着他的腰，胸膛贴着亚瑟的后背。阿尔弗雷德的体温偏高，手心总是显得有些烫人，亚瑟暗自在心里叹气，一边在阿尔弗雷德触碰下慢慢放松身体。  
这已经是不知道第几个阿尔弗雷德的梦游夜了，亚瑟没有数过，但实际上每次阿尔弗雷德贴上他身体的温度都让亚瑟有些心里发紧。和阿尔弗雷德做爱很舒服，在伦敦独自入睡时，亚瑟甚至会有些怀念阿尔弗雷德身体的温暖，而且看见阿尔弗雷德睡在自己旁边，会让他感到安心。他知道这么做有些卑鄙，也知道如果秘密暴露，阿尔弗雷德可能会再也不理会他，但亚瑟却没办法阻断阿尔弗雷德的触碰。  
他在阿尔弗雷德抚上他胸口时轻声叹气，阿尔弗雷德的手轻轻地搓揉他的胸口，手指捏住他的乳尖。这甚至还是亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊的梦游中教会阿尔弗雷德的。在之前有一次，亚瑟拉住闭着眼睛、表情放松的阿尔弗雷德的手，把那只手拉到自己的胸口。  
摸摸这里。亚瑟一边喘气一边说，求你了，阿尔弗雷德，摸摸这里。  
阿尔弗雷德照做了，他就算在睡梦中也是个学习速度惊人的好学生。  
那只手拉扯了一下亚瑟暴露在空气里，已经有些挺立的乳头，让亚瑟微微喘起气来。他们侧躺在床上，阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟身后伸出另一只手来，摸索着钻进他的睡裤里，握住他微微跳动的性器的同时，仍然在拨弄着他的乳尖。  
亚瑟的呼吸逐渐急促起来，他张开嘴，轻轻地喘着气，轻微的酒的气息让他的脑袋更晕乎了，几乎在阿尔弗雷德的怀里变得全身发软。  
“阿尔弗雷德……”他低声叫着美国人的名字，这个名字就是那个开关，梦游中的阿尔弗雷德总是会对此作出反应。阿尔弗雷德停下了动作，亚瑟就转过身来看他。  
阿尔弗雷德仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀，像是真的仍然在沉睡。亚瑟仔细地盯着他的脸看，忍不住伸出手去抚上他的脸，凑过去吻了吻他的鼻梁。  
如果阿尔弗雷德知道了真相，他们之间的关系会变成什么样？  
阿尔弗雷德动起来，他猛地支起身子，扳着亚瑟的肩膀让他躺平，然后就动手解开自己的睡衣纽扣，把睡衣脱下来随手扔开，又脱下了自己的睡裤。亚瑟知道他每次都会动作急躁又毫无章法，只能伸手去枕头下，把那瓶润滑液摸出来。但这次的会议持续一周，阿尔弗雷德几乎每晚都在操他，这让亚瑟甚至不需要多准备什么。他把润滑液倒在手心里，伸手抚上阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，用湿漉漉的手心轻轻套弄着。阿尔弗雷德呼吸变得紊乱了一些，但仍然闭着眼睛。  
亚瑟把更多的润滑液倒在自己的臀缝，阿尔弗雷德就俯下身来。亚瑟微微喘着气，调整好姿势，让阿尔弗雷德的前端顶住自己的入口。  
“……进来。”他轻声说，阿尔弗雷德立刻向前挺动，但因为润滑剂太多，他的性器不但没有埋进亚瑟的体内，甚至还有些打滑，亚瑟忍不住轻声笑起来。他推着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一边坐起身来。  
“算了，你平时那么自说自话，也就只有现在得乖乖听我的。”亚瑟嘟囔着说。阿尔弗雷德坐在床上，亚瑟就跨坐到阿尔弗雷德的腿上，握住他满是润滑液的阴茎，调整着姿势，慢慢地坐下去。  
虽然准备还算充分，但亚瑟仍然皱起眉头来，阿尔弗雷德的手握住他的腰，让亚瑟急促地喘了一声。他搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，咽了口唾沫，阿尔弗雷德果然立刻就动了起来，他把亚瑟往自己的方向摁，几乎是要把亚瑟完全摁到他怀里，一边向上挺动，亚瑟的呼吸立刻被顶乱了，呻吟也变得破碎。  
亚瑟的脑袋立刻变得晕乎起来，他的腿箍住阿尔弗雷德的腰，随着他的动作上下浮沉，在迷迷糊糊的视线里，亚瑟凑近些，轻轻亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。  
“阿尔弗雷德……”他轻声说，“啊、轻点，阿尔弗雷德……”  
阿尔弗雷德就像完全听不见他的要求似的，忽然他抬高亚瑟的腰，在亚瑟轻微的尖叫声中让自己的性器滑出他的穴口。亚瑟还来不及抱怨，阿尔弗雷德就把他扔到床上，那双手轻松一翻，就把亚瑟翻了个面，让他趴在床上。  
亚瑟忽然意识到阿尔弗雷德选择的这个姿势有多奇怪，他挣扎起来，但阿尔弗雷德已经拉高了他的臀部，让他跪在床上。他很快又压上亚瑟的身体，重新埋回了亚瑟的体内，这让亚瑟忍不住轻声尖叫了一声。  
“我知道你喜欢……”阿尔弗雷德低沉的声音在亚瑟耳边响起。但亚瑟并没有惊慌，这是阿尔弗雷德在梦游里也会做的事之一，就像是他在说梦话一样，他会忽然压低声音说话。亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德还在梦游是因为，首先阿尔弗雷德平时基本不会用这么低的声音说话，其次，阿尔弗雷德平时也不会说这样的话。  
他的胸膛紧紧地贴着亚瑟的脊背，颈间的狗牌贴着亚瑟弓起的蝴蝶骨，滚烫的阴茎深深地埋在亚瑟的体内，在亚瑟揪着枕头轻轻挣扎的时候，贴着亚瑟的耳朵低声说：“我知道你喜欢我粗暴一些……你这里湿得好厉害。”  
亚瑟的膝盖都在微微发抖，他呜咽着摇摇头，阿尔弗雷德就伸手扯了扯他的乳尖，让他轻声呻吟起来。  
“你想让我更用力些，”阿尔弗雷德低沉的声音顺着他喷洒出的湿热气息，传进亚瑟的耳朵，“……这样你可以尖叫得更大声些，不是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德从来没有说过这个“你”是谁，也许是他在梦里见到的某个人也说不定，但他却从来不知道亚瑟是把这些话听到耳朵里去的人，这也许显得亚瑟的隐瞒更加坏心眼了。亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想，也许他真的应该告诉阿尔弗雷德，也许他真的应该和阿尔弗雷德停止这样的关系……这不对，这的确不对。  
他咬紧下唇，觉得鼻子发酸，几乎立刻眼眶也变得发烫。亚瑟把脑袋埋在枕头里，阿尔弗雷德的牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着他的耳朵，说：“拜托了，求我摸你……”  
哪有人在让别人求自己之前，先说一句“拜托了”的？亚瑟心里有些好笑，但还是吸吸鼻子，眨着眼睛抬起头来。“求你，”他抓着枕头轻声说，“求你了，阿尔弗雷德……”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎立刻动作了起来，他直起身子，手掐住亚瑟的腰，开始用力地顶撞起来，亚瑟几乎跪不住，膝盖止不住地打滑，只有阿尔弗雷德的手能把他固定在原位。他咬住自己的手指让自己把声音憋回去，但仍然有呻吟不停地泄露出来。  
在亚瑟觉得自己浑身都发烫发软得几乎要承受不住时，阿尔弗雷德忽然停下了挺动，让亚瑟闷哼了一声。阿尔弗雷德如同要求那样，的确开始触摸他，他抽出一只手绕到前面，去握亚瑟硬挺且不断渗水的前端。他碰了一下，又像不怀好意那样收回手去，让亚瑟几乎立刻呻吟起来，断断续续地叫他的名字：“阿、阿尔弗雷德——”  
但阿尔弗雷德却没有再次动作，亚瑟趴在床上，感觉全身酸疼却又轻飘飘的，他抑制不住地发抖，也控制不住自己细碎的呻吟声。但在这时，他却忽然听见阿尔弗雷德的声音：“……亚瑟？”  
这个名字让他立刻僵在了原地。和“阿尔弗雷德”一样，“亚瑟”也许也是一个开关，但绝对是最糟糕的那个开关。  
亚瑟浑身发烫的同时感到指尖都变得冰凉，他的呼吸仍然急促却又要微微屏住，几乎让他无法顺畅地吸入空气。他不应该转过头去的，但就像自己的身体完全失去了控制似的，亚瑟转过脸去，去看他身后的阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德仍然跪在床上，手仍然握着亚瑟的腰，裸露的上身涨得通红且挂满汗水。亚瑟顺着视线向上看，撞上那双睁大的蓝眼睛。  
那抹在黑暗中的蓝色让亚瑟几乎噎了一下，他看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也看着他。在那一瞬间房间里的空气几乎都凝固起来，像铁块一样压得亚瑟喘不过气来。阿尔弗雷德先反应过来，即使在黑暗中亚瑟也能看见他的脸涨得通红，然后他很快地说：“我、这——”  
“——抱歉！”他最后说，然后很快地向后退去。他滑出了亚瑟的体内，而亚瑟甚至都不知道应该说什么。阿尔弗雷德跪在床上，看上去手足无措到了极点，亚瑟甚至觉得有些想笑，但他的脸也很烫，一部分是因为羞耻，还有一部分是因为他的心几乎沉到了胃部。  
阿尔弗雷德醒了，这个被亚瑟一直隐瞒着的梦终于到了尽头。  
阿尔弗雷德手足无措了好一会儿，拉过被子，盖在亚瑟身上。然后他磕磕巴巴地说：“我、我难道经常这么——”  
但亚瑟现在一点也不想回答他，只是仍然趴在床上。他伸手揪着被子，把自己裹在里面，恨不得现在床上立刻出现一个黑洞裂缝把他吸进去。  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，他抓着自己的头发，忽然说：“我……真的很抱歉。”  
他语气里的沮丧让亚瑟忍不住抬起眼睛去看他，阿尔弗雷德低着脑袋，他一向积极又横冲直撞，现在竟看上去低落又难过。阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛，说：“你为什么不——为什么不告诉我呢？这样岂不是我每晚都在强迫你——”  
阿尔弗雷德吸了吸鼻子，亚瑟心里一惊，刚才掉进胃部的心还在泛酸，现在又一下提到了嗓子眼。他挣扎着坐起身来，仍然裹着被子，但胡乱比划着手说：“阿、阿尔弗雷德！这不是你的问题，这是——是我的错。你别慌，我们可以去找医生，可以去医院问问，虽然我不知道他们能不能解决国家化身出现的问题，但也许——”  
“这当然是你的错！”阿尔弗雷德忽然抬头怒吼道，让亚瑟吓得闭上了嘴，但与阿尔弗雷德的吼声不同，他的眼眶里居然全是眼泪，并且随着他抬头的动作很快地滑落下来。阿尔弗雷德一边吸鼻子一边说：“你要怎么补偿我啊？这情况都持续多久了，我到底都做了什么，你为什么不早点跟我说？”  
亚瑟被他边哭边骂人的气势吓得僵在原地，阿尔弗雷德一边掉眼泪一边伸手对他指指点点，大声控诉：“你看看你身上！到处都是淤青，那些、那些都是我掐出来的吗？还有你总是带着黑眼圈，总是腰疼得要命，这些原来都是我的错吗？——你到底为什么不早点告诉我！”  
亚瑟张张嘴，却不知道该说什么。阿尔弗雷德用手背抹眼角，亚瑟伸手揪着被子，低声说：“……抱歉。”  
他移开眼睛，轻声说：“我知道……我知道这不对。我知道我不应该……利用你的梦游来和你做这种事……”  
亚瑟闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，觉得自己的眼眶都在发烫，好像快掉出眼泪似的：“你没做错什么，阿尔弗雷德。这都是……都是我的错。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德又吸了吸鼻子，闷声闷气地说：“所以，你到底为什么要这么做？”  
亚瑟盯着发皱的床单看，他觉得自己的耳朵都红了起来，心跳声几乎就像鼓声一样，把他的胸腔都震痛了。亚瑟低着头揪着被子，半天才说：“因为……我……喜欢和你做爱……”  
阿尔弗雷德还没开口，他立刻弯下腰，像是坐着给阿尔弗雷德鞠躬似的把脸埋在膝盖处的被子上，一边说：“我知道！是我的错！你想要什么补偿我都会答应的，所以——”  
“……什么补偿都行？”他听见阿尔弗雷德的声音从上方传来。亚瑟闭上眼睛，说：“什么都可以。”  
又是一阵沉默，亚瑟觉得自己的手指因为揪被子揪得太用力，都有些发疼。紧接着，他听见阿尔弗雷德说：“……一个吻。”  
亚瑟愣了愣，他抬起头，看向阿尔弗雷德的方向。美国的脸仍然通红，蓝眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光，嘟囔着说：“补偿我一个吻。”  
一个吻。只是一个吻，但哪怕十个吻、一百个吻、一千个吻，多少个吻都没关系。亚瑟想这样回答他，但却怎么也说不出口。他直起身子，放开揪着被子的手，伸出手去捧阿尔弗雷德的脸。阿尔弗雷德仍然撇着嘴，看上去很不高兴，但亚瑟的拇指轻轻擦着他脸颊上的眼泪，凑过去吻他。  
阿尔弗雷德的手环上亚瑟的腰，把他拉得更近些。亚瑟退开一些，轻声问：“这样就行了吗？”  
“当然不行。”阿尔弗雷德说。他摁着亚瑟的肩膀，让他又躺回床上。在亚瑟惊讶的目光里，他把亚瑟的腿拉到腰间，让他的腿环住自己的腰。阿尔弗雷德俯下身来吻亚瑟，狗牌贴在亚瑟的胸口，冰凉的触感让亚瑟微微抖了一下。  
“别生气了。”亚瑟试图低声哄他。阿尔弗雷德仍然撇着嘴，但还是说：“半途而废不行，我们得做到最后。”  
亚瑟看着他，最后叹了口气，假装不情愿地嘟囔着说：“好吧。”他知道自己也许看上去开心又放松，但他决不能让阿尔弗雷德看出来。阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿，自己调整了一下姿势。折腾那么一会儿，亚瑟都吓得软掉了，阿尔弗雷德的性器居然还精神抖擞。他缓缓地重新回到亚瑟体内，这让他们同时叹了口气。  
“还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德抹着亚瑟的额头，把他额头上渗出的汗都抹掉。亚瑟胡乱地点点头，腿环上他的腰，此时居然大方起来，用脚跟敲了敲阿尔弗雷德的尾椎，催促他：“快……快点动。”  
阿尔弗雷德嘟囔了一声，但还是动作起来。和他在梦游时不同，他的动作明显轻柔了很多，虽然仍然握着亚瑟的腰，却只是虚虚握着，并不是那种会把亚瑟掐出淤青的力度。他虽然没有再快速又粗暴地挺动，反而动作变得缓慢，几乎是整根退出到穴口又顶回亚瑟体内，但抽插的力度仍然很大，而且坚定得几乎让亚瑟的呼吸都随着他顶撞的规律变换。  
几乎很快，亚瑟在这种磨人却又舒服的节奏里喘息起来，他都不知道自己什么时候又硬了，阿尔弗雷德俯下身来，轻声问：“……舒服吗？”  
亚瑟涨红了脸，咬着自己的手背，想骂他却又漏出几声呻吟。阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的手心，一边轻轻地摩挲他酸痛的腰侧，亚瑟几乎从他的动作里感到了愧疚的意味。所以到底是谁在补偿谁呢？  
阿尔弗雷德凑得更近些，凑近他的耳朵，低声说：“亚瑟……”  
亚瑟猛地绷紧脊背，阿尔弗雷德就像察觉到似的，一边伸手去套弄他的阴茎一边加快了挺动的速度。“叫出声也没关系的。”他一边喘着气说，一边亲吻亚瑟的手腕，拉开亚瑟遮着嘴的手。亚瑟浑身发烫，用力喘着气，眼泪很快顺着眼眶滑落下来，阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，动作立刻又停了：“你哪里疼吗？”  
“……没有。”亚瑟吸着气说，“这不是因为疼……”  
阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，咧开嘴笑起来：“那是因为真的很舒服？”  
他眼睛发亮的样子就像是在满心期待亚瑟的回答，让亚瑟几乎破涕而笑。他决定坦率些，于是伸手搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，睫毛湿润但仍然去亲吻阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁，一边轻声说：“是啊……是很舒服。”  
一直以来都很舒服，亚瑟心想，但果然可以看见这双蓝眼睛才是最舒服的时候。

阿尔弗雷德趴在床上，撑着脸：“所以，你真的只是因为喜欢和我做，才一直不告诉我的吗？”  
亚瑟也趴在枕头上，心虚地移开眼睛，盯着床头柜上的夜光闹钟。现在是凌晨五点，天都快亮了，他却很可怜地连觉都没得睡，还浑身都是汗，粘腻不舒服又腰疼。  
“你打算闷不做声吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，伸手来戳亚瑟的脸。亚瑟微微撇过脸，躲开他的手，嘟囔着说：“……但的确很舒服。”  
“你是受虐狂吗？”阿尔弗雷德大大地叹了口气，“我那时候又没有自我意识，很不能控制自己的力气……”  
他抓抓头发，忽然反应过来，说：“我房间的门锁呢？”  
“一定壮烈牺牲了。”亚瑟哼笑着说，“没有任何人类制造的东西可以挡住自由美利坚。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪着他，亚瑟意识到他不应该和阿尔弗雷德搭话，立刻又移开眼睛。阿尔弗雷德见他移开眼睛，又说：“英国！”  
“行了，行了！”亚瑟把脸埋在枕头里，闷声闷气地说，“我不是都说了是我不好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，他翻过身，仰面躺着，抱怨似的说：“怎么会这样啊！我本来打算按照顺序，一步一步来的。”  
亚瑟有些疑惑，他从枕头里抬起头，去看阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德瞥了他一眼，脸上仍然有些发红，好一会儿才说：“我本来打算从告白先开始的，怎么一下就跳到最后一步了呢？”  
亚瑟盯着他，忽然反应过来，立刻也脸红了。他磕磕巴巴地说：“你、你以为这就是最后一步了吗？只有小鬼才会这么想！”  
“我们又不能结婚，也不能生小孩，更不能进养老院，最后也不会被埋进土里，这不是最后一步是什么？”阿尔弗雷德掰着手指头说。  
“你怎么知道我们不会被埋进土里？”亚瑟问。阿尔弗雷德立刻凑过来，吓得亚瑟几乎缩了一下脖子。阿尔弗雷德盯着他看，又咧嘴笑起来：“我说不会就不会！就算你不小心被埋进土里、不小心掉进地底下，我也绝对会把你挖出来！”  
亚瑟憋着一口气，过了好一会儿才说：“这算是什么保证？”  
“把这当成是告白吧。”阿尔弗雷德无耻地说，然后吻了吻亚瑟的眉心，“所以，你真的只是因为舒服才一直没叫醒我吗？”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，才低着头慢慢地说：“……如果有人随便闯进房间里想对我做什么，我当然会把那个人直接踹到楼梯下面去。”  
阿尔弗雷德吐吐舌头，亚瑟伸手捏住他的下巴，说：“当然是因为喜欢你才会放任你这么干，白痴！”  
阿尔弗雷德收起舌头，终于眨着那双蓝眼睛，缓慢又得意洋洋地笑起来。  
“我帮你揉揉腰吧！”他大方地说，一边亲吻亚瑟的额角。亚瑟微微闭上眼睛，嘟囔着说：“算了吧，你的力气估计得把我的骨头都揉断了。”  
“那是你太贫弱了，亚瑟。”  
“……闭嘴，让我睡一会儿。”

FIN.

“这么说，”阿尔弗雷德反手摸了摸自己的背后，说，“这几个月有时候我会觉得自己的后背有些疼，就脱下衣服给托尼看了一下，他说是一些像是他们星球的小型怪兽的抓痕……”  
“……别说了！都是我的错，行了吧！”亚瑟红着眼眶大喊，“闭上嘴，快帮我揉腰！”  
“你真的好善变噢。”阿尔弗雷德一边说，一边伸手搂过亚瑟，手轻轻地在他的尾椎上按压。亚瑟舒服地叹着气，阿尔弗雷德看着他的闭着眼睛，昏昏欲睡的样子，脸微微红了起来。  
“原来之前做的那些……那种梦都是真的……”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着说，“可为什么我觉得一点也没有赚到呢？”  
他看着亚瑟的睡脸，忽然意识到，赚了个大满贯的是亚瑟才对。他撇着嘴，想捏亚瑟的脸又怕把他吵醒，只能自己生闷气去了。

真的FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 靠，我真的好菜哦！！！  
> 对不起大家，明明是个很好玩的梗为啥会被我写成这种又傻又俗的样子呢！！！  
> 我果然很不会开车，我开得自己都要睡着了哈哈哈哈，这肉真的一点也不香，我对不起大家！  
> 开头说不长结果我写了一万四，怎么这样（）  
> 但还是要谢谢你看到这里呜呜呜  
> 我很菜，但无论如何米英还是真的！（泪


End file.
